


The Socks, the Poncho and the French Maid Costume

by nel_gal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nel_gal/pseuds/nel_gal
Summary: Rick may or may not be feeling something other than just 'friendship' towards his best mate Daryl.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).



> This is a Rickyl Writers Group secret Santa gift fic for 1lostone. 
> 
> The secret Santa seemed like a good idea until I found out I would be writing for one of my Ao3 Icons, so the pressure has definitely been on (if you have read this, amongst others, you will understand: Into the Sky )!! Not that it changes anything, my writing as per usual is so full of dialogue it reads more like a play, and I already overshot the word limit (and my time limit), so haven't been able to go back like I usually would and 'descriptify' it up!  
> But, I really did have HEAPS of fun writing it and just hope it's not complete sh&t!! Lol

"Rick."

"Rick!"

"Huh?" Rick blinked a few times and turned his head to look at an obviously impatient, hands on hip Maggie. Which was far less worrying than the small smile and the knowing look in her eyes.

Rick scrambled to gain some composure as he wondered if he had just been totally sprung.

It may or may not have been the case that he had been lost in thought, staring wide-eyed and quite possibly open mouthed at a certain red neck who, along with Glenn was unloading food and other provisions from the ute out front.

"What's up Maggie?" He asked as casually as possible. Until she spoke, he hadn't realised she had walked out onto the porch and was standing next to him at the railing. He knew she couldn't know for sure what he was thinking and it was best to play it cool. Rick was a cop, so he may or may not have known how to deal with tricky situations like these.

Maggie's eyes narrowed slightly and the smile became tighter. "I said, do you know yet if Carl and Judith will be comin for Christmas day?"

"Ahh, yeah. Lori and I sorted that out yesterday. They're staying with me on Christmas eve, and I'll bring them here on Christmas morning. Lori and Shane will pick them up around Midday on their way to Shane's parents house for lunch. So they'll be here for a few hours."

"Perfect." Maggie smiled. "Well, you know, maybe not completely perfect, but pretty close." She added seriously.

It had been over a year since he and Lori had separated, so this would be their second Christmas apart, and what a difference a year could make. They could actually manage to be civil with each other now. He and Shane were almost talking again, and Rick actually felt optimistic and hopeful, which was a damn site different to last Christmas when a heavy depression had settled over him and he understood for the first time how people could dread the holidays, as he became convinced life would never be good again.

But this Christmas was shaping up to be great. Better, in some ways than the ones before when he thought at the time he was happy. He chanced another quick glance towards the ute and Daryl, and wondered how much of his mood could be attributed to his best friend.

Daryl must have felt his gaze, because he looked over and smirked. "Comfortable up there, Rick?" He was standing casually despite holding two cases of beer, his bulging biceps the only thing betraying the weight of the load. Rick was thankful, not for the first time, for the man's penchant for sleeveless tops and vests.

"Yep, all good up here thanks." He replied cockily.

"Jesus." Maggie murmured quietly. "Get a room."

Rick turned back to her and tried to school his expression into something resembling _I have no idea what you're talking about_.

"Well obviously you've seen the way he looks at you." She explained to his raised eyebrows. "And I've just seen for myself the way you look at him."

"What way does Daryl look at me?" Rick asked, now genuinely curious.

"Really? You don't even know?" Rick cocked his head slightly and Maggie sighed. "It's.. well, adoration and maybe admiration are good words for it. But also a lot like you're breakfast, and he's just woken up from a week-long fast." She finished sassily.

Rick flushed and found himself un-customarily lost for words as he tried to process that information. Daryl really looked at him like that?

"Shit, Mags, you really mean that?" It was Maggie after all, he probably didn't really need to act all coy. She was one of his closest friends in the whole world and after the Shane/Lori debacle, he was running decidedly low on friends.

She nodded. "Don't worry, I wouldn't say anything. It's not my place to match-make, or gossip, or, I don't know.. _Out_ people." She said pointedly.

Rick took a deep breath and was about to say something when Glenn appeared from around the other side of the ute, holding a frilly French maids apron up in front of him.

"Hey Maggie, how random is this? We found it on sale at Costco and Daryl talked me into buying it. I thought maybe when we move in together you'll wear just this for me."

Maggie was silent as Rick groaned inwardly, slowly shook his head and muttered a small prayer for Glenn's safety. Daryl stared incredulously at the younger man, then over to Rick and then to Maggie, who for her part shot a look at Glenn that Rick would not have cared to be on the receiving end of ever, turned on her heel and stalked back into the house.

Once she was gone Rick couldn't stop the laughter. Best friend or not, or best friend _especially_ , that was hysterical. Glenn was twenty shades of red and looked as though he wished continental USA would sink into the ocean, Georgia-first, so he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of what he'd just said.

Daryl also eventually started chuckling and he and Rick exchanged a long glance that may or may not have conveyed understanding, friendship and something more.

__________________________

The next day was exactly one week until Christmas and it was his and Daryl's fishing day. They tended to catch up with each other on their shared days off and would go fishing at least once a month. This was in addition to spending several evenings together most weeks', with Daryl usually stopping at Rick's place for dinner and/or a few beers and to watch TV.

Rick couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had happened, but at some stage over the past year, he and Daryl had started spending more and more time together. More than every other day. If they had a few beers in the evening, Daryl would often sleep over on the couch, even though Rick always offered the guest room.

They had known each other for a few years now, but it wasn't until after Rick's marriage broke down that they really started to become close.

It was a cool and sunny day and it was almost completely silent by the lake as Rick stared thoughtfully across the almost pristine surface of the water. "You seeing Merle for Christmas?"

"Yeah, they have visiting on Christmas day, so thought I'd ride up there after lunch and hang out for a bit. Pretty shitty spending the holidays in prison, couldn't just leave him alone, would feel terrible."

Rick admired Daryl's commitment to his brother. Merle was currently serving two to four for low-level dealing. He'd already served twelve months, so if he was lucky and smart, which incredibly for Merle, he'd been both, he could be out soon with good behaviour.

"Yeah of course. You want me to come with you?" Despite Rick being a cop and Merle being a moderately hardened criminal, they actually got along pretty well, so Rick didn't mind catching up with the older Dixon occasionally.

"Nah man, not on Christmas day. You're spending it with your friends."

"I don't mind. Lori's picking the kids up around Midday, so I'm yours... I mean, I'm free after that." He finished lamely.

Daryl shot him a strange look. "Nah, it's cool. I'll head off after the kids do. It's what? A six hour round trip, so I'll be back that night, can either come to Hershel's if it's still going there, otherwise I'll just head over to yours."

Rick wasn't sure when it had become a given that he and Daryl would spend, if not all of Christmas day together, then as much of it as possible, but it didn't really matter. He nodded and took a sip of water.

As per usual Daryl had caught half a dozen fish and Rick had caught none. And as per usual on his fishing days with Daryl, Rick felt happier and more relaxed than he had for most of his adult life.

They may or may not have been sitting close enough to bump elbows each time they moved, but that was ok, Rick thought. He and Daryl were good friends after all.

________________________

Two days later, Rick arrived home after finishing his shift to find Daryl's ute already in his driveway. One thing Rick could pinpoint for sure was that he gave Daryl a key to his house back in August so he could keep an eye on the place when Rick had to go away for a work conference, and that when Daryl tried to hand the key back, he brushed him off and suggested he keep it because it might come in handy.. And that it had, a handful of times since, when Rick was late getting home from work and Daryl was able to just let himself in.

This time however, Carol's tan Camry was parked behind the ute, which was a little unusual. Rick parked on the street and may or may not have used his police skills to silently sneak up to the house. Except he felt bad totally sneaking up on his friends, so after he quietly closed the front door and just before he entered the living room, he announced himself loudly. He entered the room just in time to see Carol pass a black plastic bag to Daryl, and them both look guiltily at him.

"Rick, Hi." Carol said, with a nervous smile as she stood up and crossed over to give him a hug.

"Hi Carol. Daryl.' He said, meeting his friends eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were hiding something from me."

Carol laughed and it was her normal laugh, any hint of nervousness gone. Which might have been comforting if Rick didn't know that she had had years of practice pretending things were normal, before divorcing her abusive husband.

"It's nothing." Daryl said, placing the plastic bag inside his pack and zipping it up.

"Sorry to rush off, but I have to be going. I brought some casserole for the two of you, it's warming in the oven." Carol added.

"That's great Carol, thank you. I'm starving and was thinking I'd have to call for a pizza, or at least beg Daryl to cook." Rick added.

Carol gave Daryl a peck on the cheek and hurried out.

Rick gave Daryl a questioning look.

"It's nothing. Don't ask." Daryl shut him down pretty effectively, and so despite his naturally inquisitive nature, Rick shrugged and headed into the kitchen. The casserole was ready and Rick served it up for them and they ate it sitting side by side on the couch. And there was another thing Rick wasn't quite sure about. He knew when he and Daryl first started hanging out, they sat on different chairs, one on the couch, one on the single seater, probably alternating. Sometime in the past few months though, they both started sitting on the couch.. and a few times, later at night, Daryl would lay along the couch and rest his legs on Rick.

Rick couldn't deny he liked it, and decided to try it out for himself tonight. After he deposited the empty plates in the kitchen and returned with two light beers, he sat down, then quickly swivelled so his back was against the arm rest and his legs were laying across Daryl's lap.

The other man let out a small surprised sound. Well, maybe he did, but Rick couldn't be sure, it was small and could have been a sigh, because he simply rested his hands on Rick's shins and continued watch Ice Road truckers.

Apparently at some stage Rick drifted off to sleep, because when he woke it was after midnight and Daryl was also asleep. He realised that one of Daryl's hands was pushed up inside his jeans leg and his warm fingers were resting on Rick's calf.

As he laid there awake he noticed a slightly disconcerting effect in his groin region and to his horror realised he was hard. He jerked his legs upwards, off Daryl, causing the other man to wake quickly as his arm was practically yanked out of its socket.

Daryl shook his arm out and looked sleepily at Rick who was standing uncomfortably as he tried to pull his shirt down to cover himself.

"Shit, sorry Dare, didn't mean to fall asleep with you.. I mean, on you, I mean.. ahhhh.. I'm going to go to bed. You want to sleep in the guest room?"

"Nah, it's fine man, I'll just stay here." Daryl shifted his legs up onto the couch and stretched his arms out sleepily. Rick may or may not have stared at the tanned sliver of skin that appeared between Daryl's pants waistband and his shirt, when he stretched.

Rick took a shaky breath and went to his bedroom, where he used the bathroom, changed into pyjamas and where he may or may not have touched himself to thoughts of his best friends midriff and biceps.

________________________________

Fortunately there were a few quite moments during the days leading up to Christmas where Rick could devote some time to shopping. He was fairly organised, but he was still a man, so had left the most important presents until the last minute. But yesterday he'd secured Carl the play station game he wanted as well as a new model drone, and he chose a mini scooter, and some puzzles for Judith. And he had checked it all out with Lori to make sure they didn't double-up on the gifts.

Now he was looking for something for Daryl. He wasn't entirely sure what to get the man for Christmas, but he was fairly certain it couldn't be found in Macey's, or Walmart... which is how he ended up during one of his shifts scouring an old collectibles and second hand store in the less-good part of town.

When he walked in, an indian style poncho hanging on a rack by the door caught his eye, but he headed to the vintage weapons area first because that was the reason he was here. He had been hoping to find an older style cross bow, or compound bow even.. or even an old arrow head. There was no such thing, however, and even though there were some nice looking knives. Rick barely glanced at them before walking back to the poncho.

He reached up and removed it from the hanger, held it out and traced his fingers over the patterns. It was soft. Softer than it looked. And it was probably the right size. It was perfect, actually. Literally, perfect and he almost couldn't believe how pleased and excited that made him. He felt like a kid, at Christmas no less.

And then a thought flittered across his mind. A rather more adult thought, and once it appeared, he couldn't seem to get rid of it. And so Rick found himself feeling very warm and flustered, right there in the middle of the collectibles store, in his police uniform, stroking an Indian style poncho, thinking about his best friend.

_________________________________________

Daryl spent Christmas Eve with Carol and Sophia, and Rick stayed home with Carl and Judith, allowing them to open a few small gifts and eat way too many biscuits, before letting them go to bed late. After they were asleep, he pulled out the Poncho to wrap it. He wrote a card to Daryl, consisting of 'To Daryl from Rick'. Then he hesitated.

He really couldn't get that idea out of his head. Should he? Or not? There wouldn't be any going back from it though. Or maybe there was. Maybe he could claim it was a joke after if he had to, that might work.

He grabbed a single gift tag and wrote the words, still pondering it, still thinking he might rip it up. He almost fell asleep on the couch still trying to decide, but in the end he left the card next to the gifts and dragged himself off to bed.

The next day, it was full on from 6am as first Judith, then Carl woke. Rick felt like he deserved a medal for managing to get them to eat some breakfast before opening their gifts.

Judith was thrilled with her new scooter, and Carl loved the drone, and they spent an hour putting it together and flying it around the backyard. Then it was time to get ready and go to the Greene farm. Rick picked up the gift tag he'd written last night, put it down, picked it up, put it down again, sighed and picked up all the gifts and ushered the kids out the door. They were settled in the car and he started reversing out the drive way before slamming on the brakes and announcing he'd forgotten his wallet. He rushed back inside, picked up the card, stuffed it in his pocket and got back into the driver's seat.

He spent the twenty minute drive trying to talk himself out of it, but when they arrived, he slipped the tag into the card stuck to Daryl's gift, and once inside the house, barrelled past everyone in order to deposit the presents under the tree so he couldn't change his mind.

______________________________________

Rick tried not to feel nervous when it came time to sit around the tree for everyone to open their gifts. The kids went first, and Rick was amazed at how much trouble and time Daryl had gone to for all of them. Everyone had traipsed out to the deck to see the chest of drawers he had restored and whitewashed in a style Rick vaguely knew to be 'shabby chic' that caused Sophia to squeal with delight. They came back in to see he had made Judy an amazingly detailed dolls house, complete with miniature furniture.

"I'll make some more for it, didn't have time to furnish all the rooms." He said apologetically to Rick.

"It's amazing Daryl, look at her, she loves it." He smiled across the room and whispered. "Thank you."

The smile on Daryl's face was so wide and genuine, Rick's heart swelled. And that was before Carl opened the Compound bow Daryl had made for him and barrelled across the room throwing himself at the man in a hug of thanks. Daryl was knocked backwards and was laughing as Carl attacked him and made his promise to give him lessons.

Then it was time for the grown-up's gifts. They were all handed around at the same time, and Rick tried to pay attention to his own unwrapping, whilst still keeping an eye on Daryl. When Daryl picked up the poncho, Rick noticed he ignored the card and ripped open the paper first and held up the poncho. After what felt like hours, he looked down at the card. A slight flush crept into his face and he looked shyly across at Rick, meeting his eyes only briefly, before turning back to run his hands over the poncho, a little like Rick had in the shop.

Then Rick finished off unwrapping his presents. Daryl had given him socks. Fluffy knitted socks. He looked over and Daryl was now staring at him.

"Daryl knitted the socks for you." Carol piped up, apparently she had also been looking.

"Is this what you two were doing the other evening?"

Daryl nodded. "Not exactly the knitting type. Had to get some lessons from Carol."

"Is there anything you can't do with your hands?" Rick asked. The socks looked professionally made. Daryl's talents were obviously not limited to woodwork.

The hunter flushed even more, and Rick wondered what he thought about the note. At least he was still talking to him, that was a good start.

Soon after, Carol started cleaning up the wrapping paper strewn around the room. Rick noticed too late as she bent down and picked up a familiar looking gift card that was still sitting just under the tree, on the other side of the room to Daryl. Before he could speak, Carol's voice piped up over the crowd.

"Maybe you'll wear just this for me" She read out questioningly and looked around. "Who is this supposed to be for?" She looked confused, and then a little embarrassed.

Carol may have been embarrassed, but Rick was positively mortified and his stomach flip flopped. Shit! He had really screwed up and no matter how badly he felt for himself, what was far worse was that he was about to completely embarrass Daryl.

"Well, we can probably narrow it down. Who got something you can wear?" Beth asked innocently.

Everyone looked around the room. Sophia, Carl and Judith had received various items of clothing, but obviously no one had written that note for a child. That left only Daryl and the Poncho, to which Daryl seemed to tweak as his look of curiosity started to change to something else... Just as Maggie looked over wide eyed at Rick.

"I wrote it." She spat out and Rick gaped at her.

"You?" Carol asked. "But what..." She looked around confused. "What did you get from Maggie, Glenn?"

Glenn sheepishly held up his gift from Maggie. "Tea towels." He admitted. "I knew you were getting back at me for that thing." He hissed.

Maggie, didn't have to try to look embarrassed as everyone dissolved into laughter.

"Well" said Hershel standing up "Glenn wearing just a tea towel is one mental image we could all do without before Christmas lunch." Which caused more laughter.

Rick took a deep breath and mouthed a thank you to Maggie, before chancing another look at Daryl, who was still staring at the poncho.

Lunch was a fittingly festive event, and Rick enjoyed every minute of it. The only down side was that Carl and Judith weren't there, but he was glad to find he could be content and happy despite the breakdown of his family, which had previously seemed like the worst thing in the world. He had even exchanged pleasantries with Lori when she picked them up just before lunch.

He and Daryl were sitting next to each other, knee to knee at the table, and Rick pretended not to notice as Daryl stole potatoes from his plate, and Daryl pretended not to notice as Rick stole pumpkin from his plate. And everyone else pretended not to notice either of them.

Apart from feeling grateful to Maggie for saving both his and Daryl's asses earlier, Rick decided he was relived Daryl didn't get the note. It could have made things awkward between them, and he really didn't want to risk their friendship that way. Things were pretty damn good as they were. So what if he got half hard sitting next to his friend at lunch, there were worse things in the world.

Daryl left shortly after lunch with goodbyes all around, and a brief "See you later" to Rick.

Rick stayed until dinner time, not that anyone was actually going to eat dinner after the lunch they had all had.

Maggie walked him out to his car. "You know you owe me for the rest of our lives Rick, to state the obvious." She held a finger to his chest, but she was smiling.

"I know Maggie. I can never repay you for that."

"Yeah you can, how bout you tell him how you feel. Seeing the two of you idiots happy would be enough for me."

He gave her a hug. "Thanks Mags." And climbed into his car.

______________________________________

When Rick arrived home he deposited the gifts he and the kids had received in the front room, all except for his present from Daryl which he carried to the living room. He removed his shoes and socks and put on his new knitted socks.

He had only been home for about half an hour, when he heard the rumble of Daryl's motorbike.

When he opened the door for his friend, he was surprised to see him wearing the poncho.

"Suits you."

"Best present I've ever been given." Daryl said gruffly and strangely seriously has he stepped into the house and closed the front door.

"Well I love the socks thank you." Rick held up one foot to show Daryl he was wearing them. "Very warm."

Daryl stared at him for a moment before letting out a chuckle.

"What?" Rick asked confused.

"Well." Daryl said, leaning casually back against the closed door. "Was kind of hoping you'd wear just them for me." He said it quietly and timidly, but he stared straight into Rick's eyes and didn't look away.

Rick's jaw dropped possibly all the way to the floor as his face turned almost as red as Glenn's had the other day. He stared speechless at Daryl who truth be told, looked rather pleased with himself.

After what felt like minutes of silence Rick finally managed to splutter. "Shit, I'm sorry Daryl, I don't know what the hell I was..."

"Shut up Grimes." Daryl interrupted, leaning forward and pushing Rick up against the opposite wall as he crashed their lips together, although the kiss that followed was surprisingly soft.

It took Rick about half a second to get with the program, before he was responding and wrapping his arms around Daryl to pull him in closer.

It was what Rick would later think of a _Hollywood_ kiss, because it went on for minutes as they licked into each other's mouths, delving and exploring as deep as possible, and Rick pushed his thigh in between Daryl's legs so they could press closer to each other, and there was moaning and hands rubbing over clothing, and all in all it was pretty amazing.

When they finally pulled apart, they both had stupid grins on their faces. "Been wanting to do that for a long time." Daryl confessed.

They walked to the living room and Rick pulled Daryl down onto the couch with him and they made out some more, before eventually Rick pulled back to catch his breath and ask. "How'd you figure out about the note?"

"Didn't. Wasn't really sure until about five minutes ago." Daryl looked sheepish.

Rick gaped. "No way. What if you were wrong?"

"Was just going to laugh it off as a Joke." Daryl responded calmly. "It was actually Merle who figured it out."

Rick's eyes widened.

"Was telling him the story of what happened with the note, you know, thought he deserved some comic relief considering his incarceration and all. Told him about what happened with Glenn the other day too. When I finished he looked at me, real serious and said he had to tell me some things and I wasn't to say anything until the end. Said he'd seen the way you looked at me last time we visited him together. Said that Bro's don't spend all their time with each other and rest their legs on each other on the couch. Bye the way, did you tell him that? Because I don't remember saying anything about it." Daryl's eyes narrowed in question

It was Rick's turn to look sheepish. "I might have mentioned something about you falling asleep with your heavy legs on me."

Daryl shook his head but kept smiling. "Anyway, then Merle said 'Mates don't buy each other presents let alone ponchos', and then he looked even more serious and said 'Daryl, mates definitely do _not_ knit shit for their friends. And if you don't realise by now that _Rick_ wrote that note for _you_ , then you're a bigger fucking idiot than he is. Daryl, if you don't fuck off out of here right now and go and kiss him, I'm gonna disown you, I swear to fucking god'."

Rick burst out laughing because Daryl had managed to channel Merle during the recounting, and anyway, he could well imagine Merle saying it. He figured he could forgive Merle for the slight on his character, all things considered.

"Maggie was a lot more subtle, granted." He said, when he stopped laughing. "But she kind of said the same thing." He looked openly into his friends eyes, enjoying that that was something he could do now, just get lost on the deep blues. "You know, I was pretty nervous about that note. I almost ripped it up, then I almost left it at home. Then when Carol read it out I thought I had really screwed everything up... I don't know what I would have done if Maggie didn't save me. Save us! But right about now, that note seems like it was the best idea I ever had."

"Huh. It's ok. It wouldn't have screwed everything up." Daryl chuckled some more. "You don't even know that half of it."

Rick raised an eyebrow and Daryl groaned, bringing his hands up to cover his face in embarrassment.

"That damn maids outfit. You know, back at Costco with Glenn. It was my idea."

Rick was still confused.

Daryl inhaled and reluctantly uncovered his face. "I may or may not have been standing in the middle of Costco holding a French maids outfit and thinking of buying it for you for Christmas."

It was Daryl's turn to blush as Rick's expression turned to incredulous.

"I wouldn't really have given it to you. I mean, probably not, anyway. I don't know. I swear I'm not into any kinky stuff, I don't know where it came from but I just, couldn't help this image that crossed my mind when I saw it. And I didn't realise I'd spoken out loud and Glenn was damn well right there behind me. When he heard me say 'could maybe get em to wear just this' he gave me the weirdest look and I totally thought I'd been caught out.. but then he seemed to decide I was saying he should get it for Maggie and it's not like I was going to set him straight."

Now Rick need to laugh so badly he thought he might hurt himself trying to keep it in, and small gasping chuckles started to escape his lips.

"By the way, I did _not_ tell that bit to Merle, and if you ever say anything about it I'll deny it until the day I die."

"So, you're saying, the whole thing... you started it all." Rick gasped, still trying to breathe between laughing.

"Yep. All my fault. I've never been sorrier for anything in my life." He proclaimed, leaning over to push Rick down onto the couch and plant very un-apologetic kisses against his lips and neck.

Yes, Rick decided as he kissed Daryl and was kissed by Daryl. This may be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
